Grecian Anthology: Simply Monstrous
by nomnom15
Summary: First in a series. When a ghost from his past comes bearing personal problems rather than violent contempt, Percy Jackson finds himself giving relationship advice to a very unexpected client. The session leaves both with a better understanding of monsters AND men. Percy/Megaera. Post HoO. Rated T just for brief profanity. **I do not own PJO or HoO.


_**A/N: This was written in response to Kendra PJO, who had a great suggestion that I believe I will take. The idea of abstract one-shots could be a fascinating thing if done correctly (and originally). So this is a new series that will happen while I update the other three stories to the best of my ability. I know an obvious suggestion for a lot of people has been Perodite so that will be next on the list. If there are any pairing or abstract ideas you'd like to see a one-shot on, review this with your thoughts on it and a suggestion for a story.**_

* * *

><p>Percy did not expect to see her of all—erm, <em>people<em>—hanging around the forest outskirts. He had just been on a short, recreational hike, trying to rejuvenate his senses.

A pretty woman was sitting on a log in front of him, sobbing into her hands and onto her white dress. Luckily for her, tears did not harbor color. He tried desperately to decipher her identity; something about her seemed familiar, and not in a good way. Whoever she was, she was certainly not someone he wanted _back_ in his life. Still, this was a crying young woman alone in a forest. His chivalrous core was aching to console a saddened citizen regardless of moral affiliation. Slowly, he eased up on her, but refrained from extending his arm (some crying people did _not_ like to be touched; he learned that early on with his girlfriend Annabeth).

"Miss?" he said. She looked up from her hands at him. He had to admit, even when sad, she had beautiful green eyes. Though still, they had nothing on his gorgeous orbs (eventually after years of being told it, he began to give in to the inevitable truth).

"Oh Gods, not you," she said. Her tone sounded defeated.

"Pardon? Me?"

"I figured you wouldn't know who I was at first glance."

She was right. She stood just under 5'5 when she rose, and she had a beautiful and slender figure. Her skin was a pale tan and her long hair was a light brown that reflected the sunlight. But still, Percy did not know her.

"Uhm, no," he said, "sorry. Don't think we've met."

She grimaced, and Percy covered his eyes as a flash of light nearly blinded him. When the light dimmed, he looked back at her and gasped. She was a fury! Quickly he drew Riptide from his pocket and backed into a fighting stance, but Megaera did not seem interested in a fight.

"What are you doing here?" He gripped his hilt tighter, pointing the sword tip toward her neck.

"You'd be doing me a favor."

Percy lowered his sword almost immediately, confused by her lack of malevolence. The last time they met, he was being attacked by her and her sisters (he _loathed _the thought of Alecto) for Hades' Helm of Darkness. That was the beginning of his wonderful six years of violent and adventurous experiences as a demigod.

But now, standing before him, Megaera, now back to her beautiful and friendly form, was looking at him with a strange expectancy. It was as if she wanted to die; as if Percy would be doing her the greatest favor for which she, if not deceased, would owe him. He analyzed the look and instead of running her through and watching her turn to dust, he put on Riptide's cap and placed it back in his pants pocket. He took a few small steps forward and rested his hands lightly on her shoulders, pushing her gently back down to the log before sitting beside her. He kept some distance between the two of them to avoid her wrath should her emotions get the best of her. Normally he wasn't too perceptive of others' emotions, which he was famous for, but if someone was crying, he was smart enough to know something was wrong (or they were cutting onions a few minutes prior).

"Uhm, is everything okay?" he said. "DO you want to—I don't know, talk about it?"

Megaera scoffed. "Talk? Isn't it obvious?"

"No, not with me."

"A man, Perseus Jackson," she spat back. "I fell in love with a man. Curse that infernal Love Goddess. I thought he would be—oh curses, what is it you mortals call it? 'The one.' But he was not. Once he saw my true form, he ran scared. I haven't spoken to him since."

Percy's face fell. The hardest part for him now was having to explain to the Fury exactly why he ran off. But what was he to say? _Hey, Megaera, just in case you've never used a mirror, you're fucking ugly as all Hades to look at._ He could not bear to say something so hateful, except maybe to Ares…and even that seemed too harsh. Instead, he figured if he could get her to say it herself, it would allow him to play either devil's advocate or negate her self-depreciation.

"Why do you think he left?" He tried desperately enough not to sound idiotic.

"You sense half-breed!" she called out. "Have you not seen me in my true form? I am a hideous monster! Mortals, demigods, immortals…they all run scared at the sight of me! It is my fate to oppose all creatures of your kind. Both your mortal half and the ichor running through your veins. Monsters do not get these 'happy endings' that Love Goddess is always blabbering about."

Percy's face now intensified and he drew slightly closer to her. "Hey now, that's not fair to you. I don't think that's true."

"Would a man such as yourself find pleasure in me?" Her tone was icier than Khione.

He shifted. "Um, that's an awkward question. I have a girlfriend. But I mean if I didn't…you'd be pretty I suppose—"

"In this form. Not my own."

"Well that's just not my taste!" He struggled to sound supportive of her, trying to lift her spirits best he could. "You never know what people are into! Maybe there is a guy that is looking for just your type. I mean, the type that is you. Not like, he's looking for a man your type…"

She looked at him with kinder eyes than the last few minutes they had spoken. Slowly, her form shifted back into her traditional Fury body, yet Percy did not flinch as he had in the past. Instead he sat and smiled back at her, causing her eyes to light up.

"Take it from someone with experience," he said. "If you want someone to love you for who you are, you should start by loving yourself."

She blushed, but Percy could not see it on her cracked blue skin. Her wings folded down and the crackling of her skin subsided, causing the young demigod's heartbeat to finally regulate.

"Your words are kind, young man," she began, "but this does not change the fact that I am a monster."

Percy thought back to all of the people he had met in his life. There was Ms. O'Leary, the kindest hellhound he had ever met. He also had the sweetest and most loyal brother, Tyson, a Cyclops. His eyes darkened when he thought of Gabe Ugliano, his former stepfather. Though mortal down to his last brain cell, however few left there were, he was one of the most awful people with whom he had ever associated. He had no redeeming qualities, special talents, or amiable aspects…he was just simply monstrous.

He placed his hand back on Megaera's shoulder. "I think," he said softly, "that monsters can come in any form, from any place, at any time. And being a little different doesn't make someone monstrous. Just because we _have_ a destiny doesn't mean we should have to follow it to a tee."

"Do you really not think of me as an awful creature?"

"I think…I think that you don't have to be a bad person if you don't want to be. Forget about how you look for a second, and focus on who you are. Monsters aren't supposed to love anything. Monsters are supposed to destroy. But you fell in love, didn't you?"

"Aye. I still am."

"Then how bad could you possibly be?"

Megaera did something completely unexpected for the both of them: she hugged Percy. Though shocked at first, he hugged back and smiled with his famous lopsided grin. He rose from the log and bid her farewell, before making his way back to camp. Before he made it too far, however, she stopped him with her voice.

"Perseus!" she called. He turned around and her head titled slightly. "Be grateful of your gifts. Few heroes know how to help another without the tip of a blade."

He smiled, waved, and carried on with his day, grateful that despite his general self-image, the love of _his _life found his beauty both inside and out. For the first time in a long time, he prayed shortly to Aphrodite, asking her to bless the same unto his newfound friend.


End file.
